The Ba
If you've read The Newbie Guide, then you have an idea of where we got our idea of the ba on our site. I would suggest viewing that page if you have not already. The Basics To put it simply, ba are birds. There are no such thing as "normal" birds on Fly Me To The Moon - they are all ba. All of the birds on our site are reincarnations of dead human beings. Their personalities are like those that they had when they were once human. The memories of their past lives usually come to them as distant memories, and the desire to discover who they once were can be very strong. As said earlier, all birds are ba - this includes even the flightless ones. Although this is true, keep in mind that it would be a little difficult for an ostrich to reach the Bermuda Triangle to shift; so if you're looking to have a flightless bird reach the island, you might want to come up with a plausible explanation as to how they got there. They can reproduce in either form, but can only successfully have babies with another ba who is a similar species or the exact same. So basically if it isn't possible for the species of your character and the species of the other bird to produce babies in real life, then they can't have babies on the site together either. That being said, I don't want to see any penguin-hummingbird hybrids running around. Sekhem Form The ba can only change into this form when they are within the boundaries of the Bermuda Triangle. This form of theirs is a human-like, anthropomorphic form. In this form, they have the same body type or build they had as a human - so how big they are in this form depends on what their body was like as a human. Although this is true, I would prefer if there weren't any chickadees with seven foot tall sekhem forms; so if your character was a body-builder as a human, then they shouldn't even be a smaller bird species to begin with. But this does mean that sometimes a robin in their sekhem form can be a tad bit taller than a barn owl in theirs. Another thing is that they do have arms, but those arms still look like wings (see picture above). These "wings" they retain are not strong enough to keep them flying up in the air for too long - they can still momentarily fly, though, just not really high. They have hands at the ends of their arms/wings that end in hooked talons for fingers (that is, if your bird would typically have them). If your species of bird has webbed feet or some different type of feet, then their hands would resemble them more closely - a sekhem duck would have talon-like webbed fingers, a sekhem blue jay would have noticeably skinnier fingers, etc. Their feet in this form look not much different than those that they have in their normal, non-anthropomorphic form (look at picture below for an example). Their thighs are still human-like, and they only sta rt look more bird-like at about the knee. An important thing to keep in mind when designing, drawing, or asking for a picture of your character is that their bodies are covered in feathers. This means that they do not, and should not, have hair. Now take a look at that picture you found on deviantArt or drew, does it have hair? If you said yes, you might want to find a different picture - birds don't have hair ''or ''fur! In their normal forms, all birds have a single opening called the cloaca. Mating (in this form) is called cloacal kissing. But, in their sekhem forms, ba develop more human-like sex organs and reproduce in the way humans do. If your character is pregnant and was impregnated in sekhem form, then she will not be able to leave the Bermuda Triangle until she delivers her baby(ies). But, if she is impregnated in her normal form, she can go in the Bermuda Triangle, but she cannot shift into her sekhem form until she delivers.